Bedding is comprised generally of a mattress supported upon springs by a bedsted and over which a padding and/or sheets are applied for cleanliness and between which a person lies. The sheets protect the underlying pads and mattress, and protect the overlying covers as well. Heretofore, the sheeting has been divided between top and bottom sheets fitted separately to the mattress and over which the covers are independently fitted. It has been common practice to form-fit bed sheets individually so that they remain intact; a practice widely accepted with respect to the bottom sheet, but not so widely accepted with respect to the top sheet. Consequently, the top sheets, even when fitted at the foot of the bed, tend to slide off the bed with the blankets, thereby exposing the person since no means is provided for ensuring retension of the top bedding in proper position.
Infants and younger children are of particular concern herein, for example those who are bedded down in cribs and the like. Such small persons often uncover themselves by rolling and kicking off the top bedding which is normally unsecured, though straps have been employed for such securement in cribs, and especially in hospitals and in the transport of invalids etc. However, it is the child under ordinary domestic care with which we are here concerned, a child who has not yet reached the age where he can be cognizant of his bedding condition during sleep; it being understood that an adult sleeping person periodically awakens sufficiently to maintain a proper arrangement of the bed covers. With a child, however, such an awareness can be entirely absent and it is necessary for the parents to constantly check upon and rearrange the bedding. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide means by which the top bedding is secure, such that the rolling and kicking or flailing of the child cannot displace said bedding.
It is a general object of this invention to provide contour sheets for embracing the person, especially a child, so that the covers cannot be displaced. More specifically, it is an object herein to provide an accessible enclosure of bed sheets wherein the top and bottom sheets are joined in a combination adapted to be opened for both access and airing or washing. With this invention, the top and bottom sheets are joined, the bottom sheet being form-fitted to the mattress and the top sheet form-fitted to the blankets or covers. As a result, the bottom sheet cannot be displaced from the mattress and the top sheet and blankets cannot be displaced from the bottom sheet. That is, the person embraced within the two sheets when they are closed together cannot disturb them in a manner to dislodge them or the covers retained thereby.